2.0
2.0 is the second episode of Nikita, and the second episode of the first season. It premiered to American audiences on September 16, 2010 at 3.19 million viewers. Synopsis The scene opens with Nikita meeting with Trevor and tells that his guns are gorgeous. She sees a gun with a scope and is in love with it. She asks if Trevor's price is still the same and he tells that it has gone up. He tells that the price on her head is much more. His gun jams and Nikita grabs the sniper rifle and aims it on Trevor. He is surprised that she is not going to kill him and she tells that she has bigger "fish to fry". Meanwhile, Mirko Dadich is getting out of prison and there are protesters outside. Michael waits for him and escorts him. They put a jacket over Mirko's head and escort him through the crowd. The jacket is removed and a blonde woman sees that it is not Mirko and that he has hired protection. In the background, Mirko is getting into the car of "Division" and they escort him to safe ground. At the training camp, Birkhoff is teaching a computer class and tells them to break through the code. Alex is trying to and Thom walks over and helps her out. Jaden sees it and is not happy. They all fail the test and Birkhoff asks Alex why she didn't pass the first step. She tells that it is complicated and Jaden tells that it must be the drugs. Alex gets offended and Thom tells that he gave Alex the wrong code and Birkhoff tells that they need to all leave besides Alex who is instructed to pass the basics of computer hacking so that she will be able to survive in the "Division". Meanwhile, Mirko opens the blinds and Michael closes the blinds. Mirko and Percy talk about the protection that they are going to give Mirko and the fact that they are going to give him his seat in power in six months. Mirko asks what they want and he tells that they want Uranium. Mirko tells that he will do it only if they give him something. Michael asks what he wants and Percy tells that he has been in prison for a long time and wants what every man wants. He tells Michael to get the new girl, Alex, to go on the mission. Back at the training center, Alex gets in contact with Nikita and they talk about Birkhoff's training and Nikita tells her not to mess up to bad. She asks about the name of the person they need to protect and the location. Alex tells that it is not going to be easy and she tells that she is going to do it. Alex tells that she has everything under control and tells that she doesn't have to protect her anymore. The scene flashbacks to one year ago, where a strung out Alex walks in and finds her boyfriend, Ronnie, and his friends. She gives him money and tells him to give her a hit. He tells that she is short and she tells that she gave him $50. He has his friends hold her and says that if she makes them feel good, then they'll make her feel good. She tries to fit and Nikita enters and tells them to let her go. They try to fight and they get knocked out. Alex picks up the gun and starts shooting at nothing. Nikita punches her in the face and introduces herself. At the training center at Division, the trainees are dismantling and putting a machine gun back together. Alex finishes first and tells Jade that it must have been the drugs. Michael walks in and tells that Alex is going on her first mission. Jade is mad and tells that she has been there longer. The trainer tells her to shut-up and do the test again. Inside with Amanda, Alex gets makeup on and asks what the mission is. She tells that she doesn't know and that they never tell what they are going to be doing. She is insulted but Amanda tells that she should never refuse a gift. The scene flashbacks to Nikita in a warehouse with druggy Alex and she is in a personal sauna. Nikita tells that it will make her clean and Nikita gets emotional because she had to go through the same thing. Alex arrives at the hotel that Division is protecting Mirko and is dressed in a sexy number. She asks where the party is and Mirko tells that it is in the bedroom. She looks back at Michael and goes in. She tells Mirko that she needs to freshen up. She goes to the bathroom, grabbing the phone. She calls Nikita and tells that Mirko is the man that Division is protecting and gives the name of the hotel. She asks where Alex is and she tells that she is with him. She runs to Alex and takes the sniper rifle with her. Alex walks over to the windows and opens them. Mirko takes Alex by the arm and she tells for him to stop. He gets angry and hits her. She keeps getting hit and Michael can hear it. Nikita is trying to get a clear shot when Michael enters and stops him. Nikita sees a van pull up to the hotel and a group runs up to where Michael and Mirko are. They shoot the other agents and Michael starts grabbing the men that come through. A woman enters and aims a gun at Mirko and asks if he is who he looks like and he confirms. Nikita tries to get a shot and shoots a man that Michael was fighting with. Michael looks over and sees Nikita across the way in another building. She tries to shoot the van but it is too late. Mirko has been kidnapped. Back in the hospital wing, Percy tells Alex to try to remember and tells that she is trained to remember fast. She tells that she doesn't remember. Percy goes to the room with the captured mercenary and they are only getting one word from him, "Vengeance". Percy tells them to get the inquisitor. Michael tells that Nikita was probably working alone and Percy tells that if they find Nikita, they find Mirko. Amanda walks in and tells Percy that he called her. Nikita gets back to her place and tries to contact Alex, but she cannot. Flashback to Nikita with Alex and she gives her a new shirt. Alex asks what Nikita is going to do to her. She tells that she was high, she did something stupid and she wanted to help Alex get on her feet again. She tells that she doesn't need her help. Nikita looks at a bullet that she used to shoot the guy trying to kill Michael. Back at the training center of Division, Birkhoff tells that he is going to track the bullet and that he should have the wholesaler. Amanda comes back from questioning the mercenary and says that they want the same thing. Uranium. Birkhoff tracks the bullet to Trevor. Michael visits Trevor and beats him up. His phone rings. He picks it up and it is Nikita. She asks if Michael is there and Trevor gives the phone to him. He talks to Nikita and tells that she shouldn't try to shut down Division because it can't be stopped. She tells that she should have shot Mirko when she had the chance. Flashback and Alex is having nightmares in Russian and she tells that she is safe. Back to reality and Nikita finally establishes contact with Alex and she tells that she say a blonde woman with green eyes was there. Nikita tells that that helps. Suddenly Jade appears behind Alex and Jade tells that she is going to kick her butt. They start fighting and Alex throws a stool at her computer to shut down her conversation with Nikita. The fight is broken up. At Nikita's she looks at the video footage of the escort of Mirko. She sees the blonde woman and enlarges her picture. At Division, Amanda tells that the blonde is Hanna Cushko, a Ukrainian whose father was a scientist with Uranium. Michael tells that they are going to have to find that GPS before they do. Nikita gets the plates of the van and calls the police to report a stolen vehicle. She gives the plates to Hanna Cushko's van and they tell that they will look for it. In the van, the mercenaries are beating up Mirko and Hanna tells that he really doesn't remember her. She tells that her father was a scientist that helped with his nuclear program that got killed after the country was taken over. Mirko tells that he is trying to get back into power. She tells that she would rather have the money from the sale of the Uranium and asks where it is. Meanwhile, Nikita hears that the police have found the stolen van and they give a location. At Division, they are trying to get fingerprints and Birkhoff comes in and tells that he pulled something off of his "Shadow Net" and shows a video of Mirko coming from the subway. However, when he rewinds it, they see Mirko going in with the GPS tracker. Nikita arrives at the subway entrance and sees the van being towed. Mirko is downstairs and gives over the GPS tracker to Hanna. Nikita sneaks up to the man holding the GPS and steals it. They commence in a gun fight and all the mercenaries are shot and killed including Hanna. Michael runs after Nikita and finds her across the tracks. She tells that no one should have the GPS and throws it on the tracks and the subway destroys it. Michael calls Percy and he tells that he needs to tell the FBI and police that Mirko was part of a terrorist attempt and that he stopped it. Michael gets off the phone and Mirko asks for the girl again when they get back to the hotel but Michael takes out his gun and shoots him. Nikita watches the news and they report that Mirko Dadich is dead and that he was starting a terrorist attack. Back in the training center, Michael walks up to Alex and tells that she has two weeks to get her act together and improve or it's over. Flashback to Nikita finding Alex unconscious and gets her to drink something to make her throw up. She tells that she has been following her and tells that she has been searching for Alex for two years because she knows who killed her parents and says that she has something to live for. Memorable Quotes Trivia Goofs and Errors Allusions and Outside References Music *Street Light Suzie - "Diurea *Sia - "I'm In Here" Cast Main Cast *Maggie Q as Nikita *Shane West as Michael *Lyndsy Fonseca as Alex *Aaron Stanford as Birkhoff *Melinda Clarke as Amanda *Xander Berkeley as Percy *Ashton Holmes as Thom *Tiffany Hines as Jaden Guest Cast *Kristof Konrad as Mirko Dadich *Whitney Able as Hanna Cushko *Salvatore Antonio as Trevor Reception "2.0" was given a 5 star rating by the editor of tvfanatic.com, and an average of 4.8 out of the 40 users that voted. The average rating on tv.com was a rating of 8.7 out of 248 votes, giving it a rating of "Great". International Air Dates *'Canada': September 16, 2010 on A *'United Kingdom': October 14, 2010 on LIVING/LIVING HD *'Sweden': November 10, 2010 on Kanal 5 External Links Read more: Category:Season One Episodes